Naruto the Saiya
by DragonKing100
Summary: What if Naruto had a blood line. What if Naruto had a power not seen for 5,000 years. How would the story be different. God like and smart Naruto. Naruto/harm.


Hey everyone I am back with this new story. For anyone who has read my other one know that I am going to redo it because it is to sort.

**Chapter 1**

Its been 5,000 years sects Gokou stopped Omega Shenron and dispersed. In that 5,000 years the world changed greatly what it was like then. It changed so much that Goku and his friends and what they could do faded away to legend and then was lost even the legend of the Dragon Ball's and the power they held was lost and no one went after them. Now the people stated to use Chakra so they weren't powerless. However just because the people forgot about the old power and the Dragon Ball's don't mean they weren't still there as Goku's descendent was about to fined out and a new legend will begin.

We find ourselves in the Hidden Leaf Village. It was like any other day in the leaf kids were playing, adults going to shops, and others going to school to learn to be ninja yes it was a normal day but it was this day that changed the life of one 6-year-old boy. He was in the park playing with his best friend and crush Sakura Haruno. They have been friends for 2 years now and both like each other they just haven't told the other yet.

"Sakura-chan when do you have to go home?" asked Naruto

"Mom said that I could play for a bit but I have too be home soon Naruto-kun"said Sakura.

So they played till the sun began to set and Naruto being the gentlemen that he is offered to walk he home. As they were on their way to her home Naruto thought he say some people fallowing they but when he turned around no one was there so he just surged it off. It was night when he got Sakura home and as he was about to say goodbye Sakura's mom,Rin Haruno, came out.

"Naruto how are you. Thank you for bringing Sakura home but its late why don't you stay the night" Rin said.

"Yes thanks Rin."

_Flashback:_

_You see when Naruto first met Sakura she was being bulled so Naruto comes to her rescue and stops them. After he scared them off he turned to Sakura to see if see was ok I come looking for Sakura after she heard the other kids say that some blond kid came and stopped there fun of picking on this girl with a big forehead. When she found her and saw her with the demand see was going to go up and get him to leave when she saw Sakura laughing she stopped and then smiled see she never met him nor did she beat him she just heard the villagers say how evil he is I believed it but what see say at that moment she knew they were wrong and how could anyone with a smile like his be evil. Then she saw the parents of the kids that were bulling Sakura and Naruto saw them to and told Sakura that he had to leave and ran off. After that day Rin knew he was not bad and came back with Sakura the next day he was sitting all alone on a swing and Sakura ran up to him happy he was their and he smiled at seeing her and was going to get up but then saw me he stopped smiling and looked sad and when I got there he said "I leave her alone and wont talk to her again." As he got up to leave I grab him to stop him and he tensed but I ignore it and say "No I wont you and Sakura too be friends you protected her yesterday and she likes you anyway." That was the day that changed all of them and it was for the better._

_Flashback end:_

They were sitting down for dinner when they hear many voice outside and look out the window to see a mob of villagers. They're armed with torches and a lot of different weapons that rang from common kitchen and farm idioms to kunai and swords. When Naruto saw them he knew they wonted him but didn't wont to leave Rin and Sakura alone so he asked "Is there a back door"

"Yes"

"Lets go then"

As they ran out the house it was set on fire. Rin's house was near some woods so they ran in them but were seen and the mob came after them. As they ran some Chuunin joned them and were throwing kunai and shuriken and one hit Sakura in the leg and she screamed out in pain so they stopped but were then surrounded.

"Well what do we have here the demand and his sluts."

"Why don't we have our fun with them"

"No" shouted Naruto but he was punched in the gut before he could do anything and then they just bet him for trying to do anything.

"No stop" screamed Sakura.

"Oh so you can't wait your tern well then lets start with you"

As he was moving turd Sakura Rin and Naruto knew what he was going to her and they both were tided up.

"_Why...Sakura is going to get raped and I can't do anything about it."_

"**What if you could"**

"_What"_

"**I said what if you could what if I could give you the power to save her and her mother what would you do after they were safe?"**

"_I would still help people no mater what"_

"**Vary well"**

Then just as Sakura and her mother(she tried to fight back) Naruto had a power jump he grow a monkey tail and his power jumped to ungodly levels his hair tern black and spiked more than normal (like Goku's in Dragon Ball) when he looked up everyone had a felling on dread. What happened next surprise everyone there. The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and Jiraiya one of the legendary sannin had come when they felt the release in power from Naruto. Naruto dispersed and moved so fast the Hokage and Jiraiya had a hard time fallowing him. When he reappear everyone in the mob was dead. After that the Hokage and Jiraiya came in to view.

"Well you are strong now I have to take you out of the village to train."

"Just bring him back it 6 years so he can be on a team."

"Thank you but I will take us to a place where we can train just for me and I'll tell you after we leave. Sakura Rin I have to go to get stronger so I can protect you 2 you and some of my precious people and I need to control my powers."

"Ok Naruto just come back to us ok"

"I will this is good-bye for 6 years."

By this time Sakura was crying so Naruto kissed her and said he will come back for her. With that him and Jiraiya left not too be seen for 6 years but by then Naruto would be far stronger than anyone in the world they just didn't know it yet.


End file.
